


ML Skype Chat Drabbles

by Gabberwocky



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6411913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabberwocky/pseuds/Gabberwocky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles inspired by/requested by the ML Skype chat I'm in. Rating/Tags may change</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tired

It had been a long night. Adrien had a nightmare- not that he could really remember it by the time he arrived on Marinette’s balcony as Chat Noir. The two had ended up playing video games until four in the morning, and therefore only had about an hour of sleep. Less for Adrien, as he still had to get home. 

The next day at school, Marinette and Adrien looked like death. Obviously tired, the dark circles under their eyes only made them look paler in comparison. 

“Mari, Adrien, you two ok?” Nino asked, concerned. He gave the ravenette his seat because stairs and a tired Marinette did not get along. 

“Just tired, Nino. Long night.” Adrien responded as Marinette nodded her thanks, sliding into the seat next to Adrien and laying her head on the desk.

“What, did you two stay up all night together?” Alya teased.

“Adrien had a nightmare, wanted to talk about it.” Marinette answered. 

The four fell silent as Madame Bustier walked in, but even her voice couldn’t stop the two teens in the front row from slumping against each other, asleep within the first fifteen minutes of class. 

(Madame let them sleep; they looked like they needed it, and Alya took pictures to tease Marinette with later)


	2. Crushes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat's love life

 

Adrien wasn’t sure when it happened. He just noticed that Marinette had snuck into his heart and Ladybug had shifted to make room. He had a crush on his raven haired classmate. 

And it may bleed into Chat Noir to the point that Ladybug noticed.

“No more flirting, Chat?” she teased after patrol one day. 

“You are no longer the only woman in my heart, my lady.” Chat responded. “I’ve accepted that you see me as a friend and, well, there’s this amazing girl in my class…”

“Oh? Who has caught the eye of the great Chat Noir?” 

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She’s amazing! Dark hair, bright eyes that sparkle when she smiles. She always smells like cake because her parents own a bakery.”

Ladybug stared at Chat Noir. He had given up a crush on her in order to… crush on her. She giggled. “I’m happy for you, Chat.” she said as she stood, giving the blond a kiss on the cheek before vaulting off across the roofs of Paris.

Chat Noir’s grin widened as he watched his Lady go, knowing he got to see an even more wonderful girl the next day.


	3. Perfume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien really likes Marinette's perfume.

Adrien loved his girlfriend’s perfume. Absolutely loved it. He would take every opportunity to catch the scent, from burying his face in her neck when they hugged to stealing small articles of Marinette’s clothes to keep the scent near him at all times. He just loved the smell of that perfume. 

So, when he caught the familiar scent coming off his Lady during an Akuma attack, he couldn’t help but lean in closer for a whiff of it again. 

“Chat, what are you doing?” Ladybug questioned. 

Chat stopped and gave a nervous laugh. “Sorry, milady. It’s just… what perfume do you wear?”

Ladybug looked at him. “Eternity by Calvin Klein, why?” she responded, a little nonplussed. 

Chat chuckled. “That’s the perfume my girlfriend wears. I love that perfume. It just reminded me of her.”

Ladybug smiled. “It’s a good fragrance. Your girlfriend has good taste.”

Chat nodded. “Don’t tell her, but sometimes I’ll steal like, a scarf or something that has her perfume on it.”

Ladybug laughed. “I promise. Come on, we have an Akuma to catch.”

She leaped away after the Akuma, Chat chasing after her.


End file.
